I Want to go Where, if you are Beside me (BertholdtxAnnie)
by martiwi28
Summary: Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan Belonged to Hajime Isayama. Bertholdt x Annie, Beruani. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan belonged to **_Hajime Isayama_**.

 **Pairing : Bertholdt x Annie**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo Bertebaran**

 **Author POV**

Wangi berbagai macam bunga bunga tercium di pinggiran jalan. Seorang anak kecil sedang membantu ibunya memotong tangkai bunga Mawar sambil tersenyum senang.

" Okaa-san, lihatlah ini rapihkan?." Katanya senang menunjukan setangkai bunga mawar.

" Hmm, itu rapih sekali Annie." Ibunya yang nampak senang itu mengelus rambut anaknya.

Annie, gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang dan melihat bunga Mawar yang ia potong tangkainya dan beberapa kelopak yang layu ia cabut.

Dari seberang jalan Annie melihat pria kecil berseragam sd sedang dikerjai oleh beberapa teman sebayanya.

" Dungu!."

" Jelek!."

" Tinggi Payah!."

Ledekkan semuanya terhadap laki laki yang terjatuh dengan semua buku catatannya yang robek akibat ulah teman temannya.

" Okaa-san, lihatlah itu." Annie menggoyangkan tubuh Ibunya yang sedang merapihkan bucket bunga.

Ibu Annie melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Annie. Seorang Pria kecil yang duduk sambil menangis dengan buku buku yang rusak dan ada luka kecil di sikutnya.

" Annie, Tolong sampar dia dan ajak kemari." Ibu Annie jongkok dan memegang pipi Annie untuk memanggilnya.

" Hmm, baiklah." Annie berlari di tengah kerumunan orang orang yang berjalan.

Annie mendekati laki laki yang lebih tua darinya itu kemudian merapihkan buku bukunya yang berantakan. Pria kecil itu membuka wajahnya dari tangkupan tangannya dan melihat Annie yang merapihkan buku bukunya.

" Ini bukumu, ayo ke tokoku sebentar untuk mengobati lukamu." Annie tersenyum sambil memberikan buku itu.

Saat ini Annie sedang bermain boneka bonekanya ditemani oleh Pria kecil tadi yang terus menatapnya. Pria kecil itu terus memegang lengannya yang terluka dan arah matanya tidak berpaling dari Annie.

" Nah, ini adalah tanaman Obat yang akan menyembuhkan lukamu." Ibu Annie datang membawa beberapa tangkai daun dan air bening di baskom.

Ibu Annie mengompres tangan Pria kecil itu dan Pria kecil itu sedikit mengerang kesakitan. Annie sangat penasaran dan mendekati Ibunya yang sedang mengobati teman sebayanya itu.

" Okaa-san hebat! Okaa-san, tolong ajarkan aku yah!." Antusias Annie senang melihat ibunya sedang mengobati pria kecil itu.

" Haa'i, Annie lihat Okaa-san yah." Ibu Annie tersenyum senang.

Saat Ibu Annie memberikan tanaman Obat pada luka Pria kecil itu, Pria kecil itu sedikit mengerang kesakitan dan menahan tangis.

" Tidak papa, itu tidak sakit. Lihatlah, Okaa-san juga mengobatiku dengan daun itu." Annie tersenyum dan memberi semangat pada pria kecil itu dan memberikan bekas lukanya pada pria kecil itu.

Selesai mengobati, Ibu Annie memberikan Plester pada luka Pria kecil itu dan pergi meninggalkan Annie berdua saja.

" Oh yah, siapa namamu?." Tanya Annie duduk manis didepannya.

" Be-bertholdt Hoover." Jawabnya yang ternyata namanya adalah Bertholdt.

" Bertholdt Hoover. Ah, aku Annie Leonhardt." Annie tersenyum meregah.

" Ah, terimakasih sudah menolongku yah." Bertholdt tersenyum.

" Hmm, sama sama. Oh iyah, kau sekolah dimana?." Tanya Annie.

" Aku sekolah di SD Sano." Jawab Bertholdt.

" Huwaaa, aku penasaran sekali dengan sekolah. Aku baru mau masuk TK tahun depan."

" Benarkah? Yah, selamat untukmu."

" Nee, kau mau mengajarkanku membaca dan menulis setiap pulang sekolah." Pinta Annie.

" Bisa saja, tapi ..."

" Tapi? ..."

" Aku tidak bisa setiap hari mengajarimu, karena aku harus ikut bimbingan belajar dihari senin dan Kamis."

" Tidak papa, asal kau mau mengajariku."

" B-baiklah."

 **Annie POV**

Itu adalah kenangan pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu usiaku jalan 5 tahun dan dia sudah 9 tahun, dia mengajariku caranya membaca dan menulis. Aku sering melihatnya saat pulang sekolah, ia selalu dikerjai oleh teman temannya karena dia lebih tinggi dari teman temannya. Saat dia sedang di kerjai, aku sering membantu bersama Poko anjing kecilku untuk membalas balik perbuatan mereka bada Bertholdt.

Sudah 12 Tahun aku tidak melihatnya sekarang. Keadaan semakin berubah dengan pertumbuhanku dan pertemuanku dengannya yang sudah lama sekali.

Bertholdt tidak mengabariku jika dia akan pindah rumah. Tapi dia memberikanku secarik kertas di depan tokoku atas kepindahannya ke Luar Kota. Saat itu aku sudah masuk ke Sekolah Dasar.

" Annie." Panggil Okaa-san saat aku sedang mengangkat bucket bunga.

" Iyah Okaa-san." Aku mendekati Okaa-san yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

" Lihatlah, siapa yang datang." Okaa-san mempertemukanku dengan laki laki bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian bebas.

" Eh, B-berth ..." Aku tak percaya ini. Laki laki yang kutunggu selama 12 tahun kini ada dihadapanku.

" Annie, Halo!." Dia tersenyum kearahku.

Saat ini kita berdua sedang berada di Cafe tepi pantai. Berth mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama. Okaa-san mengizinkanku untuk makan malam bersama Berth.

" Annie, lama tidak bertemu yah. Sekalinya bertemu kau malah meninjuku tadi." Berth tersenyum takut.

Yah, aku kaget dan langsung menjatuhkan Bucket bunga lalu meninju wajahnya.

" Itu adalah kesalahanmu, meninggalkanku saat aku sudah masuk Sekolah Dasar." Kataku kesal.

" Ah ya, maaf maaf. Aku saat itu terburu buru dan Orangtuaku mengajakku untuk ikut dengan Mereka."

" Yah, tidak papa sih. Bagaimana kabarmu?." Tanyaku tersenyum.

" Aku baik baik saja. Kalau kau."

" Sama, aku juga baik. Oh ya, kau masuk perguruan tinggi mana?."

" Kedokteran."

Aku yang kala itu sedang meminum kopi tiba tiba tersedak.

" A-Annie kau tidak papa?."

Aku meneguk paksa kopi di tenggorokkanku dan tak percaya apa yang kudengar tadi.

" Ke-keren sekali! Oh ya, kenapa kau masuk Kedokteran." Tanyaku penasaran.

" Karena aku ingin mengobati orang yang terluka."

" Ohh, tidak masuk akal jika kau ingin mengobati orang yang terluka."

" Tapi, itulah Alasanku." Berth tersenyum.

" Kau hebat Berth, kau masuk ke fakultas yang tak mungkin bisa ku masuki." Kataku dengan wajah ngenes.

" Memangnya kau ingin masuk Univ mana?."

" Yah kalau itu aku belum memikirkannya." Aku tersenyum malu.

" Kau ini padahal sudah kelas 3 SMA." Berth menyentil dahiku.

" Ah, sakit loh Berth." Aku memegang dahiku.

Berth tersenyum " Sudah lama sekali yah aku tidak menyentil dahimu."

Aku mengelus elus dahiku dan mengingat kejadian saat Bertholdt menyentil dahiku. Yah, saat Berth mengajariku dengan mengenal Huruf huruf, aku sering sekali disentil olehnya jika aku salah menyebutkan huruf.

" Ah, itu yah ..." Aku tersipu malu.

Berth tersenyum kepadaku sambil mempeehatikan wajahku.

" Annie." Panggil dia kemudian.

Aku menatapnya dan berkata 'Hmm'.

" Sudah 12 tahun tidak melihatmu dan kini kau tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik." Ucapnya yang sepertinya memujiku.

" Apa ini? Sebuah Rayuan." Kataku yang menunjuk nunjuk dirinya.

" Hnn, terserahlah. Ayo pulang, Ibumu pasti Khawatir jika anaknya ini keluyuran malam malam." Berth berdiri dan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana.

Aku melihatnya dan sambil memikirkan sesuatu " Berth, aku ada Soal Matematika yang tidak kumengerti, mau mengajarkanku?."

Aku dan Berth masuk ke kamarku. Berth melihat lihat kamarku yang semuanya serba hitam dan putih. Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan membuka mantel coklatku.

" Kau suka hitam dan putih?." Tanyanya sambil melihat ke meja belajarku.

" Tidak juga, ini hanya dekorasi kamar saja." Aku menyangkutkan mantelku di sangkutan baju.

Berth duduk di sofa kecil yang berada di samping meja belajar dan membaca buku pelajaranku.

Aku mengikat rambutku dan duduk di kursi meja belajar lalu mengambil buku catatanku.

" Kau kerjakan dulu, nanti jika ada yang susah tanyakan padaku yah." Kata Berth dan hanya aku balas dengan anggukan.

Aku mengerjakan soal Matematika yang dibantu oleh Berth. Berth menjelaskan kepadaku tentang rumus rumus yang harus diingat dan penjumlahan yang membuatku pusing. Berth menyentil dahiku jika aku salah dalam mengerjakan soal.

Sudah 1 jam lebih Berth mengajarkanku, dan sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Aku membereskan buku pelajaranku dan Berth duduk di kasurku. Aku duduk disamping Berth dan bertanya kepadanya.

" Kau lelah? Mau kubuatkan minum?." Tawarku.

" Tidak usah aku tidak lelah kok." Berth menolak.

" Oh ya sudah." Aku berdiri dan merapihkan beberapa alat tulis yang belum ku rapihkan.

Aku merasakan 2 tangan besar yang meraih tubuhku dan menariknya dari perut.

" B-berth ap-apa yang kau lakuk anhh ... ahhh ittaaa ..." Aku mengerang sedikit terangsang saat Berth mengecup leherku dan menghisapnya dengan mulut.

Suara kecupan Berth terdengar di telingaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang, aku memeganh tangan Berth dan meremas tangannya.

" Annie ..." Suara lirih pelan dari Berth yang masih dileherku.

" ... Besok aku akan berangkat ke Amerika dan menyelesaikan Wisudaku disana selama 3 tahun." Ungkapnya yang masih memelukku dari belakang.

Aku melonggarkan cengkramanku memegang tangan Bertholdt. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa terinjak injak mendengar Berth akan kembali lagi meninggalkanku yang kini bukan keluar kota lagi namun ia akan pergi ke Luar Negeri.

" Bukankah bagus untukmu?." Aku tersenyum sedih dan mengelus pipinya yang berada di pundakku.

" Aku ingin kau menepati janji untukku?." Ucapnya yang kini melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan diriku untuk melihat wajahnya.

Aku hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Berth tadi.

" Tunggu aku 3 tahun lagi." Setelah mengucapkan itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel hangat di bibirku.

Berth menciumku dengan sangat lembut. Ia merubah rubah gaya ciumannya. Aku memejamkan mataku dan meraih leher Berth.

Kami merasakan ciuman hangat kami. Berth sedikit merundukan tubuhnya dan aku sedikit jinjit untuk meraih lehernya, yah karena dia terlalu tinggu untukku. Aku berpikir tentang ciuman kami ini, apa ini sebuah hubungan dalam berpacaran atau Berth memberikanku ciuman karena dia akan pergi ke Amerika. Suara kecupan kami terdengar saat Berth melepaskan ciumannya.

Berth menatap mataku dan mengelus pipiku dengan ibu jarinya.

" Tunggu aku yah." Berth mencium keningku.

 _6 Years Later ..._

" Annie Leonhardt! Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah kesalahan yang besar! Kau bisa saja membunuh Ibu dan Bayinya jika kau terlalu gegabah!." Teriak seorang perempuan berkacamata yang berpakaian dokter sedang membentakku di ruangannya.

Aku yang mengenakan pakaian jas putih dan baju biru tua ketakutan karena wajahnya yanh menyeramkan itu.

" Ha-hanji s-san, aku minta ma-maaf. Tap-tapi b-b-bukankah mereka ber-berdua s-s-s-selamat." Aku terbata bata karena takut dengan sikapnya tadi.

" Annie." Katanya yang mulai melemah dan duduk santai di kursi kerjanya.

" ... kau ini ceroboh dan berani mengambil resiko yah." Ia tersenyum kearahku.

Sungguh Aneh, yang tadi sikapnya seperti setan kini berubah menjadi malaikat penyelamat.

" Eh ..."

" Yah baiklah, besok aku akan pindah ke Rumah Sakit di Nagoya. Kau akan mendapatkan Bos baru lagi, yang kudengar dia lulusan dari Amerika." Hanji-san berdiri dan melihat suasana di belakang jendela.

" A-amerika?." Aku terheran heran dan memikirkan tentang sesuatu.

" Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan Dokter Lulusan di Amerika?." Hanji-san menghadapku.

" Ah bukan bukan bukan." Aku menggeleng.

" Ck, kau memang dungu yah." Hanji-san tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk pelipisku.

Hanji-san berjalan kearahku dan menyentil dahiku " Terimakasih sudah menjadi partnerku selama tahun ini." Hanji-san tersenyum.

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Aku melewati ruang perawatan bayi dan aku melihat bayi yang aku selamatkan tadi. Dia bergender laki laki sangat imut sekali, aku tersenyum dan memegang kaca pembatas.

" Leonhardt-san." Panggil seorang Perempuan yang dirangkul oleh suaminya.

" Eh, Starla-san." Aku melihat Ibu yang melahirkan anaknya yang kuselamatkan tadi.

Aku dengan Kedua pasangan suami istri ini duduk dikantin dan membicarakan hal tadi.

" Aku benar benar berterimakasih padamu." Starla-san memegang tanganku.

" Tidak perlu berterimakasih, itu memang menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang perawat." Aku tersenyum.

" Aku memikirkan jika tidak ada kau di stasiun tadi, mungkin aku akan mati bersama anakku tadi." Starla-san mengusap air matanya.

" Ah tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku perempuan, pasti aku juga akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Starla-san." Aku tersenyum meregah.

" Kami benar benar mengucapkan terimakasih padamu." Suami Starla-san tersenyum padaku.

" Yah, sama sama." Aku balik tersenyum " Oh yah, siapa nama anaknya?." Tanyaku senang.

" Leony Scarlet." Jawab Starla-san.

" Leony Scarlet, nama yang indah." Aku tersenyum senang.

" Nama itu aku berikan dari nama belakanhmu Leonhardt-san." Starla-san tersenyum.

" Eh- nama-ku." Aku kaget nama anak Starla-san dapat dari nama belakangku.

" Aku memberikannya nama Leony karena aku sangat berterimakasih dan sangat bersyukur kau telah menyelamatkan kami." Starla-san tersenyum sedih.

Aku merasa sedih dan hanya mengagguk.

Aku duduk dimeja kerjaku dan memejamkan mataku. Hari ini hari yang melelahkan sekali. Aku menyelamatkan ibu hamil di stasiun dan membantunya bersalin di stasiun, yah habis mau bagaimana lagi jika dibawa kerumah sakit aku takut tidak keburu.

Yah, masalah itu sudah tidak terlalu aku pikirkan. Aku memikirkan tentang kepindahan Hanji-san dan aku akan mendapatkan Partner baru lagi. Dari Amerika, aku terus memikirkan Berth yang entah dia sudah tidak mengabariku selama 3 tahun terakhir. Dia berbohong, dia bilang akan kembali setelah tiga tahun. Tapi apa? Dia meninggalkanku selama 6 tahun. Aku benar benar benci kamu Berth batinku yang kesal.

Aku jalan menuju ruanganku dan membuka pintu. Aku mengucapkan selamat pagi kemudian aku melihat sosok pria bertubuh tinggi sedang menghadap kejendela dengan setelan Jas putihnya.

Aku masuk kedalam dan mendekatinya.

" G-good Morning." Aku memakai bahasa inggris.

Aku tahu pasti dia adalah orang yang dimaksud Hanji-san kemarin. Ia memutarkan badannya dan menghadapku.

 _" You're late, it's not good if the girls came too late."_ Ia menyentil dahiku.

Aku diam masih merunduk dan pelan pelan mengangkat kepalaku melihat wajah yang kukenal selama ini.

" Yo!." Dia tersenyum ramah.

Aku bersama pria yang kubenci ini sedang makan siang di Luar. Berth lebih memilih Restarant Italia ketimbang Kantin RS.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan terheran heran. Ia terus memegang wajahnya yang habis kutinju tadi.

" Kenapa?." Tanyaku tak peduli.

" Bukan hanya pertumbuhanmu yang berkembang yah, tapi pukulanmu itu lebih mematikan dari 6 tahun yang lalu." Ia tersenyum takut. Seperti biasa.

" Hoh! Itu adalah balasan untuk Pria yang berbohong selama ini." Kataku kesal dengan menekankan kata 'Berbohong'.

Berth membuang wajahnya ke lain arah dan merasa malu " Sorry."

 _" Please don't have to apologize, maybe I too anxiously awaited your presence."_ Aku tersenyum yang masih menatapnya.

 _" Really? I've give you an appointment. Annie, I'm sorry."_ Berth merasa bersalah apa yang telah ia buat kepadaku. Meninggalkanku selama 6 tahun lebih dengan sebuah jani palsu.

 _" It's Okay, the most important I get curious during these years you anywhere."_

 _" I followed training to be a professional doctor. I think that's good for me ..."_

 _" By leaving without a message?."_

Berth sedikit tercengang dan membuang arahan wajanhnya lagi.

" Sorry."

Aku tersenyum kemudian menyesap ice coffee yang Berth belikan untukku.

" Berth, jangan selalu berminta maaf. Aku mengerti, apa yang kamu lakukan itu sangat hebat. Kau sudah menjadi dokter Profesional. Omedetou." Aku memegang tangan Berth.

" Apa kau marah padaku An?." Berth kembali memegang tanganku.

Aku sedikit tersenyum dan berdehem kecil sambil menutup mata.

" Sayangnya Tidak, aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Berth." Rona merah di pipiku belum menjadi tomat busuk.

" Annie, aku akan menepati Janjiku sekarang." Berth menatapku bersungguh sungguh.

" Heeeehhhh ..."

Berth memegang kedua tanganku dan menciumnya lalu mengatakan.

" Aku akan Menikahimu."

 _2 Years Later ..._

Aku dan Berth hari ini libur bekerja. Berth mengambil cuti selama 3 hari untuknya dan untukku. Tidak kusangka kini dia sudah menjadi sumiku dan ...

" Berth, aku ingin sekali memakan Crepe." Aku meminta Berth yang sedang duduk di sofa Apartement sambil membaca buku.

Berth sedikit membuka wajahnya yang tertutup oleh buku dan melihatku yang berdiri di dekat kamar sambil memegang perutku yang membesar.

" Dede yang minta?." Berth menutup majalahnya dan duduk tegap.

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk dipangkuannya. Berth mengelus perutku kemudian mencium pipiku singkat.

" Aku tidak yakin jika di Tokyo ada Crepe." Ucapnya yang membuatku sedikit cemberut.

Berth terkekeh dan memegang bibirku.

" Karena ini hari libur kita, bagaimana kita berkeliling?." Katanya yang membuatky semangat dan mengangguk.

Kita berdua ada di pusat kota yang sangat ramai sekali. Kita menemukan toko Crepe dan Berth sedang mengantri membelinya. Aku menunggu Berth di depan Toko sambil mengelus perutku.

Aku melihat ada anak kecil yah sekitar usia dua tahun sedang berjalan dengan menyeimbangi tubuhnya menghampiriku.

" Mamamama ..." Katanya yang berulang ulang.

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

" Leony ..." Seru seorang perempuan yang membawa gendong bayi.

" ... Leony, tidak boleh nakal. Nanti mama sentil." Perempuan itu menggendong anaknya.

Aku melihat wajah Ibu dari anak itu dan aku seperti mengenalnya. Ah, Starla-san.

" Eh, Starla-san?." Panggilku dan dia melihat kearahku.

" Le-leonhardt-san." Dia melihatku.

" Wah, lama tidak bertemu yah." Aku berdiri dan senang bertemu dengannya.

" Leonhardt-san, makin cantik saja dan ..." Starla-san melihat perutku.

" Ahaha, iyah sudah 7 bulan lebih." Aku tersenyum malu.

" Annie." Berth datang membawa 3 Crepe dan kemudian melihat Starla-san.

" Berth, kau kenal dengannya? Dia adalah perempuan yang kuceritakan 2 tahun lalu itu." Kataku.

" Bertholdt-san, Ohayou." Starla-san memberikan sapa bada Berth.

" Oh, Ohayou." Balas sapa Berth tersenyum.

" Papapapa ... papapapapa." Leony terus meminta gendong Berth sambil menyebutkan kata Papa.

Berth tersenyum dan memberikan sekantong plastik Crepe kepadaku dan menggendong Leony yang tertawa saat digendong Berth.

" Bertholdt-san, sudah cocok loh seperti itu." Starla-san tersenyum.

" Iyah, kami juga sudah menunggu kedatangan si kecil." Berth tersenyum dan memainkan pipi Leony.

" Bertholdt-san sangat beruntung mendapatkan Istri seperti Leonhardt-san yang baik dan cantik." Starla-san memujiku di depan Berth.

" Yah, aku bersyukur tuhan mempertemukanku dengannya." Berth kembali tersenyum melihatku dan aku tersenyum malu.

" Leony, ayo kita berangkat. Bis sudah datang." Starla-san mengambil Leony dari pelukan Berth.

Bis merah datang di halte seberang. Starla-san menggendong Leony dengan gendongan bayi.

" Bertholdt-san Leonhardt-san senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua lagi." Starla-san tersenyum kearah kita berdua.

" Dadadada ..." Leony melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan Kiss bye.

" Dah Leony." Berth tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan.

Mereka berdua mengikuti para pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang dan menaiki Bis.

" Yah, sekarang mau kemana lagi nona?." Tanya Berth tersenyum melihatku.

Aku melihatnya sambil mendongkak dan kemudian tersenyum.

 _" I want to go where, if you are beside me."_

 **~End~**

 **Note :**

 _* You're late, it's not good if the girls came too late ( Kau terlambat, tidak baik jika anak perempuan datang terlambat)_

 _* Please don't have to apologize, maybe I too anxiously awaited your presence ( Sudahlah tidak perlu minta maaf, mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap menunggu kehadiranmu )_

 _* Really? I've give you an appointment. Annie, I'm sorry ( Benarkah? Aku ... aku telah memberimu janji palsu. Annie, maafkan aku )_

 _* It's Okay, the most important I get curious during these years you anywhere ( Tidak papa, yang terpenting aku penasaran selama 3 tahun ini kamu kemana saja )_

 _* I followed training to be a professional doctor. I think that's good for me ( Aku mengikuti pelatihan menjadi dokter profesional. Aku pikir itu baik untukku )_

 _* By leaving without a message? ( Dengan meninggalkanku tanpa sebuah pesan? )_

 _* I want to go where, if you are beside me ( Aku ingin pergi kemana saja, asal kau ada disampingku )_


End file.
